


Reality can be whatever I want

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Also there's no incest this time, Five and Vanya are both trans bc I'm trans and I say so, Fix-It, Luther isn't as much of an asshole, Mentions of Fights, NO FUCKING INCEST, Not Beta Read, Sibling Love, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, what do people tag fics as idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So you know how the Umbrella academy is like incredibly badI decided to fix that(Multiple chapters, unfinished)





	Reality can be whatever I want

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few things have changed:  
> -no incest  
> -luther isn't as much as a a dick (he still is tho dw)  
> -vanya has like.... A few powers but she's not considered as strong or even really powered by her siblings  
> -vanya and five are both trans now try and stop me  
> Also it's been a good week since I've seen tua so theres gonna be some wild inconsistencies but whatever

Vanya put her violin down. It wasn't the best she'd ever played, but it would do for now. She left the theatre, passing the thrift shop on the way. On the old TVs, they had the news playing. She had to stop, blink, rub her eyes, everything to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But she wasn't. "Eccentric Billionaire Hargreeves Found Dead," the headline read. She stopped, shock still, but she didn't cry.  
Unknown to her, across the world (and outside of it), the same thing was happening with four other people.  
\---  
Allison walked into the mansion, not sure if she should call it her home or not. She walked through the hallway with her and her siblings rooms, seeing nobody. She stopped in her room, running her hand over her old necklaces. She snapped out of it soon though, hearing a knock at her door. It was Luther, asking her how she was holding up. They made small talk for a few minutes, before they heard Klaus, Diego, and Vanya arrive downstairs. Allison got downstairs, then looked around.  
"So this is all of us, huh."  
Klaus nodded. "Yep." He gestured behind him vaguely. "Ben's here too, if you care about him."  
Luther waved at the air behind Klaus. "Hey, Ben."  
Vanya looked down at the floor, then looked up at everyone else. "So, uh, has anyone seen Pogo around?"  
"I am right here, children," said Pogo from behind them. Klaus waved.  
"Pogo," Vanya said before semi-hugging him. "How are you?"  
"I'm just fine, Mistress Vanya. Just fine."  
Vanya stepped back and nodded in her Vanya way. Diego spoke up for the first time.  
"Pogo, do you have his.... uh..."  
Pogo, thankfully, knew what he was saying and held up the urn. "It's here whenever you all are ready. Now, if you'll excuse me, Grace needs some updating."  
Luther took the urn and watched the butler walk away. "We should... do something with this, don't you think?"  
Klaus nodded distractedly. "Yeah, sure, but uh, if you'll excuse me, I need to collect my inheritance first." Diego put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think this is a _bit_ more important than you getting high." Klaus sighed, rolled his eyes. "Fine, yeah, yeah. But make it quick."  
\---  
They all stood around Ben's grave, the rain pouring around them. Luther spoke up first.  
"Would anyone like to say a few words?"  
They all stared blankly ahead, silent. Luther nodded.  
"Alright then. Uh. Goodbye, Dad." He dumped the ashes on the ground. Diego stared at them, then said "He didn't deserve a goodbye," before walking away, the others fallowing. Luther grabbed Diego's shoulder, rather harshly. "He may not have been a good father, but everyone deserves a goodbye." Diego just stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, were we raised by the same man? He didn't care about us, not even you, his Number One." Luther's mouth fell open. "Sure, _he wasn't good_, _I said that_, but even bad people deserve respect." Diego began to push back at him.  
"Does he deserve respect, even after he sent you as far away from him as possible? Huh?"  
"That was my mission! He did that for a reason!"  
"Yeah, because he was tired of you!"  
"Guys, please stop," Vanya tried to say, but Klaus shook his head. "Don't bother," he said while heading inside. Luther and Diego continued their argument, then a punch was thrown, then another, and another and another and-

CRACK

Ben's statue was struck by something.  
Diego stared at Luther. "What have you done?"  
"Diego, it wasn't me, I swear-"  
Diego shook his head. "What have you done?" He yelled, full of rage. Luther tried to say something, to convince Diego he was innocent, but Diego just shook his head and turned away. "Save it."  
All of a sudden, it started to rain more, and more, and more. A blue ball was hovering in the air. Vanya noticed this, and tried to turn around to her siblings, saying "Uh... Guys?" However, after turning around, she saw... No one. She ran inside, seeing everyone in the sitting room.  
"So where is it?" An agitated Diego was half-yelling at Luther.  
"GUYS!" Everyone turned to look at Vanya. "There's something in the courtyard, you- you guys gotta see it." Shaking their heads, the others grabbed their umbrellas and went outside. "This better not be a joke," she heard Allison mumble.  
\---  
When they reached the courtyard, Vanya saw that the ball of light had grown exponentially, now about the size of Ben's statue. She could also faintly make out a face, grimacing in what looked like pain.  
"Everyone, stay behind m-" Diego started to say, but Luther stepped in front and said "Everyone, stay behind us."  
They all watched as the face turned into a body, then then body started to step through, and then-  
It fell.  
It fell, leaving a small figure in a skirt and a slowing fading ball of blue light.  
"F-Five? Is that you?" Diego said. "Five?" he repeated, rushing forward. The figure dusted themselves off and frowned. "Hm. Forgot about that part." Five then looked up and smiled his (mostly) fake smile. "Hello, everyone." He proceeded to teleport away from his problems.  
\---  
They found him upstairs, long hair cut off in the sink, a sandwich in front of him, and a scissors and a needle with thread in his hand, sewing his skirt into some shorts. They all stared at him, stunned into silence for a few moments, before Klaus spoke up. "I like the new hair." Allison smacked him. "Five? Is that really you?" Five looked up from his sewing, somewhat annoyed. "Yes, it really is. And I'm fine, so don't bother asking that." Luther mumbled something, then groaned. "Of course, the day our sister-" Five cut him off.  
"It's brother, now, some things changed while I was gone."  
"Fine, then, the day our brother comes back is the day of our fathers funeral."  
Five paused and looked up at that. "The day of his funeral? Are you sure?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure we just spread his ashes." Klaus chimed in. "Tried to, it would've been better without the rain."  
Five held up his hand to shut them up, opened his notebook and frantically searched through to find a specific equation. After a few seconds of tense silence, he threw it at the ground in anger. "GodDAMMIT. I miss one number, one _tiny_ number, and I'm an entire fucking year off." Vanya slowly raised her hand and spoke up from the silent group. "A year away from what, Five?" He gave up on trying to make his shorts better and put them on anyways, then looked up at the group.  
"We officially have eight days until the world ends. Now, anyone want some coffee?"  
Five walked through his stunned siblings to get some coffee for this first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is loved and appreciated pwease  
> Next updatell be in like a weekish who knows


End file.
